1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module of a lighting and/or signaling device of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known practice, for example from documents U.S. 2009/303,742 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,256,944) and WO 2005/116,520, to produce lighting devices in which the light source is mounted on a radiator onto which an air stream is directed, so that a portion of the heat produced by the light source is dissipated by the radiator into the air stream. This is particularly the case when the light source is of the light-emitting diode type. This makes it possible to obtain powerful lighting devices. However, such devices have drawbacks. They have complex structures and are therefore complicated to assemble. Moreover, it is necessary to put in place tolerances on many parts that have to be assembled together. The chains of dimensions of the various parts are therefore equally complex in these devices.